Broken Silence
by rmhale
Summary: A series of drabbles written for PerfectlyPersuasive's birthday. Happy Birthday to my NB...I think you rock in slashy socks...


___  
__  
_**NB, **

**_ Happy Birthday to one of my favorite slash authors. Thank you for writing with me, for making me want to be better and for writing delicious boys that I dream about. Hope your birthday is everything you dreamed about and more...you are now "vintage"._**

**_Love, _**

**_Robyn_**

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Drabbles written for PerfectlyPersuasive's birthday. **

**Disclaimer: I own the idea...SM owns the rest.**

* * *

_**Broken Silence**_

_**Discovered**_

When I arrived, the party was in full swing.

Horny, drunk boys made out with inebriated, slutty girls while dancing.

It was repulsive and not my scene.

Why didn't I say no?

Because I can't say no to Emmett.

He had his eye on the prize, the elusive blonde goddess who denied him.

When she said "no", she became _the one_.

The need to escape overwhelmed me and I walked up the stairs.

The room at the end of the hall called out, promising to hide me.

When I closed the door, a light flipped on.

He was fucking gorgeous.

*~*

_**Sexy**_

There he sat, watching me from the bed, saying nothing.

I was speechless.

His handsome features robbed me of breath.

Skin was smooth and creamy, hued like honey.

Eyes were like an ocean storm, churning and grey.

Hair fell in amber waves around his face.

His strong jaw led me to his full, crimson lips that begged for the touch of my tongue.

My eyelids fell shut, images of his naked body twisting and writhing underneath mine flashed through my head.

Sweaty limbs tangled together, hips thrust together, becoming one, flying to the sun.

My eyes flew open,_ holy fuck_.

*~*

_**Latest**_

The beautiful man in front of me didn't say a word, but his eyes followed my every move.

The air was charged, I was taking a chance.

I knew nothing about him, yet I desired him.

Sitting on the bed, I felt his breath on my face.

I wanted to taste and touch.

There was no sound, just the wild beat of our hearts.

Our mouths fused together and my wish came true.

His flavor was like no other and my tongue slid against his slowly, dipping in repeatedly, never getting tired.

Time passed, the party ended.

I never left.

*~*

_**Swallowed**_

Kissing led to touching and still, we said nothing, knowing words might break the spell.

My body leaned into his, finally bringing our hips together.

His soft moan was the catalyst that set my body on fire.

Our lips and teeth were everywhere.

He marked my body as his, trailing his mouth down to where I ached for him most.

My eyes closed as I lost myself in him.

Cool air hit my skin as silky, wet heat enveloped me.

I cried out and thrust between his soft lips again and again until my body let go into his mouth.

*~*

_**Flexible**_

He crawled up my body until his granite eyes met mine.

I knew what he wanted and in that moment I was ready to give it to him.

He would have the part of me that no one else had.

From the moment our eyes met I knew I was destined to be his.

First there were fingers, covered in wetness and I welcomed the sting.

His mouth made love to mine as my body slowly received him.

He swallowed my cries and kissed my tears.

In that room my body, heart and soul became his.

I found my forever.

*~*

_**Fewest**_

When I woke up, his side of the bed was cold.

He was gone.

For a moment I wondered, was it a dream?

No, the memories were scattered, but real.

My heart was throbbing in pain as I quickly got dressed, needing to get out of there.

The tears fell shamelessly down my face as I remembered the way my body moved under his.

It was perfect, he was perfect and he left without a word.

Quickly, I checked the room once more to make sure he left nothing behind, a way for me to find him.

There was nothing.

*~*

* * *

**A/N: Thank you OnTheTurningAway for her OCD beta skills.**

**These drabbles are complete and will not be continued, there isn't always a happy ending...your reviews are appreciated. **

**The fluff of the Journal boys later today will more than make up for the sadness in this one...**


End file.
